1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a warp knitting machine comprising needles and Jacquard guides wherein the rearward end of the guides are attached to the Jacquard bar and the forward end is displaceable by one needle space by means of a displacement element.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
It has heretofor been known (BD-PS72096) to provode Jacquard guides of elastically deformable, planar material which have a protrusion located between the hole in its forward end and its rearward end; the latter being fixed in the Jacquard bar. This protrusion lies in the plane of the guide. These protrusions provide contact points for dropper pins which are located in a dropper bar. The dropper (or displacement) pins are activated by a conventional Jacquard arrangement. By activation of the dropper pins, the Jacquard guides are displaced by one needle space and, upon removal of the dropper pin, return to their regular position under the return (memory) force of the material from which they are made.
In order to specifically locate the working position of the Jacquard guides, these guides must be comparatively short. However, the shorter the guides the greater the force required to displace them. It is further to be noted that the height of the guide hole relative to the position of the needle head alters during the displacement step; which can lead to inaccuracies in the working process. Accordingly, there is a needle to provide a warp knitting machine of the general type described herein before, wherein the guides can take up defined work positions substantially independently of their length.